wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Deathbringer
Deathbringer is a NightWing assassin, Glory's love interest and possible future husband, and a close friend to the other Dragonets of Destiny. He was hired to assassinate some of the Dragonets, with his first target as Glory, his second Tsunami. However, Deathbringer apparently demonstrated his crush on Glory, and she somewhat has shown signs of returning his feelings. In a recent interview with Tui T. Sutherland, she stated that Glory and Deathbringer are definitely a couple because of the way they have both been affectionate towards each other in the series so far. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Deathbringer was sent to kill off a few of the original Dragonets of Destiny, as part of Morrowseer's plan to promote Blister as the new queen of the SandWings. He thought Glory was an IceWing, as she had disguised herself as one when they first met in the Ice Kingdom. He flirted with her, showing that he really must have liked her, despite the fact that NightWings usually hated IceWings. She learned that he was there to kill the dragonets that were "insufficient" for the prophecy. Later when he finds Glory with Clay, Sunny, Starflight, Tsunami, and Princess Blaze, he takes advantage of the situation and tries to assassinate Princess Blaze so as to get him out of trouble for refusing to kill Glory (because he likes her too much). He threw several knife-sharp silver discs at Blaze to try and kill her. One disc landed in the SandWing's neck, while the other slashed through one of Tsunami's wings as she leaped in front of Princess Blaze. Before he could do anything else, however, Glory sliced the sack around his neck and held a silver disc to his throat threateningly, while Clay tied a camel blanket around Blaze's neck so as to prevent the bleeding. At this point Deathbringer promised Glory that he would let all of the dragonets escape if he could kill Blaze. His bargain, however, was interrupted as Queen Glacier approached in the sky, and he is forced to flee before he got in trouble with the tribe. Back in the Rainforest Kingdom, Deathbringer was found by the dragonets as he entered the rainforest through the tunnel from the Sandwing territory, most likely as an attempt to kidnap more Rainwings. The dragonets captured him by tying him up with thick vines, as Glory insisted that they trap him but not kill him. When Glory and Clay were left to watch Deathbringer and make sure he didn't try to escape, Glory herself was eventually captured by another NightWing. Deathbringer (who escaped the vines after convincing Clay to let him go) later helped Glory and Kinkajou break away from the NightWing prison, with the support of Clay. The Dark Secret Deathbringer is imprisoned for helping Glory and Clay escape and is thrown in the dungeon in the NightWing Fortress. Flame, one of the false dragonets, later questions Deathbringer of what it's like to kill without remorse, seeing that Deathbringer was an assassin. Deathbringer tells him to only kill dragons if he's going to stay fully committed to that decision. He also tells Flame to be "his own dragon" and make decisions for himself, not always from others, implying Deathbringer's own refusal to assassinate any of the dragonets of destiny, especially Glory. Starflight and Fatespeaker also asked Deathbringer about the queen, with which Deathbringer has little knowledge about. Later, when the volcano erupts, Glory and Starflight rescue him and Splendor, Glory and Deathbringer exchanged a look that said "'thanks, and a whole lot more". The Brightest Night Deathbringer acts as the bodyguard of Glory, claiming that there were three assassination attempts, but he had ceased them. Glory doesn't believe him, but it is clear that she trusts him more than the other NightWings. He and Glory are also comparing how many times each dragon had saved the other; and Glory said that the assassination attempts were just to make his list longer. At the end of the book he claims that he is not afraid of scavengers, but they 'give him the heebie-jeebies'. [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] He is only mentioned in Sunny's mind as backup coming in to organize the chaos after the explosion in the History Cave. Later, when Darkstalker shows Moonwatcher his vision of the future Jade Mountain Academy, she sees a dragonet, Firefly, that is probably the offspring of Deathbringer and Queen Glory. ''Winter Turning'' When Winter, the IceWing prince, enters the NightWing rainforest village, he is intercepted and pinned to the ground by Deathbringer, who accuses Winter of trying to kill Glory and states that he is under arrest. Deathbringer claims that Winter sounds "murder-y" and that a dangerous IceWing had been reported to be on the loose (which is Icicle), and so he keeps Winter immobilized until he receives further instructions. Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, and Qibli attempt to convince him to let Winter go, but to no avail, until Glory arrives on the scene a bit later. Glory scolds Deathbringer for arresting the wrong IceWing and claims to punish him "creatively and firmly". He later accompanies Glory and the others when they fly to the royal pavilion. Then, when Glory, Winter and Qibli go off without Deathbringer, he is outraged, because he thinks Glory would be at risk from an assassination, despite her invisible royal guard. Later, when the dragonets discover Icicle on the abandoned NightWing island, Glory, Deathbringer, and other RainWings arrive at the scene, and Glory shoots a tranquilizer dart at Icicle when she is about to kill Kinkajou. When she falls asleep, Glory and the RainWings carry her off to the healers pavilion, while Deathbringer is sent to make sure no NightWing looks for her. Then, after Moon sketches a picture of the mountain range that Queen Scarlet was at in the dream Icicle, the dragonets ask Deathbringer if he recognized it. Deathbringer says it is unfamiliar to him, but suggests that the Talons of Peace might know something about it. Deathbringer then takes them to the scavenger den where they contact the Talons. ''Assassin'' In Assassin, we are taken back to when Deathbringer was only four. Quickstrike, Deathbringer's mother, tells him to spy on the queen while she talks to Princess Greatness in one hour. While spying, Deathbringer finds out that Quickstrike is going to the continent, and wants to bring Deathbringer with her to train in the real world. To prove his abilities, Deathbringer is challenged to kill either Slaughter or Vengeance during the night. Deathbringer quickly completes the task while Slaughter was being saved by Morrowseer. Worried that they may be stopped, Quickstrike and Deathbringer quickly sets of for the continent. While on their first task to kill a SeaWing Commander, Commander Tempest, Quickstrike is struck by lightning and losses consciousness. Despite his best efforts, Deathbringer couldn't wake Quickstrike up. He kills Commander Tempest by himself. While the SeaWing army, (Commander Tempest, Gill, Piranha) Blister, and the MudWing army is gathered on the beach, Deathbringer sees her and is immediately intimidated, thinking, Holy mother of lava, I'm supposed to kill THAT?2 Tempest asks all the dragons on the beach to lay down their weapons on the beach. The troops follow her command, but Deathbringer manages to snatch a MudWing spear. He throws it at her heart, and it hits, giving the unsuspecting Tempest mere moments to live. She utters her last words, "Well, son of a starfish", and hits the beach "like a slow avalanche." Despite all of the panic going on, Blister is calm and orders her troops to search the island. During the search, Quickstrike is found and probably killed. In his sorrow, Deathbringer tells himself that he followed the orders. The he vowed, But this will never happen again. If I ever find someone else to care about, I will not let my mission come first. I will break my order. I'll endanger my own tribe if I ever have to. ''From these lines, we can infer that this is the reason for Deathbringer's inability to follow Queen Glory's orders. Near the end of the book, Morrowseer and Deathbringer meets. Unaware of Quickstrike's Death, Morrowseer is led to believe by Deathbringer that Quickstrike sent Deathbringer alone. Morrowseer gives Deathbringer his new orders and three-month's time to complete it. The order was to make General Six-Claws turn away from Burn. The last line of the book reads: ''For now... let's see how creative I can get with these orders. Personality Deathbringer is charming and somewhat optimistic, one who doesn't seem to share the grumpiness of the NightWings, probably because he is well-fed on the continent. He seems to not always follow the rules so to speak, as he did not hate Glory when she was an "IceWing"(although this may be because he recognized her as a RainWing, since she lacked the whip-thin tail, extra horns, and serrated claws of a true IceWing) and showed mercy on Glory's fellow dragonets. He is also adaptable and quick to make decisions, as shown when he decided to kill Blaze to make up for his inability to kill Glory. And no one can forget the fact that Deathbringer has a slight ego, and has a sarcastic side. He shows both of these a couple of times in book three, The Hidden Kingdom. He proves to still take his job seriously, even though he is a slightly cocky dragon, as he has admitted to murdering a few targets. Trivia *He acts uncomfortable around scavengers, possibly even scared, but he claims they just give him the 'heebie-jeebies'. *Blaze and Glory described him as 'cute'. *He mentioned that "When one side appears to win the war, one of their top generals seems to mysteriously die? Not that I'm taking credit for anything." This may indicate that the NightWings, him specifically, were killing off generals before they chose Blister to fight for as to elongate the war. *He is confirmed to be the protagonist of Winglets 2, called Assassin. *It was confirmed in a live video chat with Tui T. Sutherland that the ship Glorybringer is official. Quotes "What if I bought ''you that drink?"'' "I'm not scared of scavengers, they just give me the heebie-jeebies." "I am ''not stalking you. I'm protecting you!"'' "Hey! No hitting the queen!" "It's not flattery to state the obvious." "This isn't my smug face, it's my heroic face." '' ''"You have 'I'm about to do something stupid' written all over your face." '' ''"That I'm much too charming, clever, and good-looking to kill?" "Wait, let me guess. Your rapier wit." "You also should avoid talking to your targets, in case you find out that they're beautiful, sarcastic, and fascinating." "I can stop dragons from killing you. Three assassination plots so far, Your Majesty. No one's better at stopping assassins than the world's best assassin." "That's me. When she says her 'best dragons,' she's talking about me." "It's true, I did have to fight my way past a whole pack of volunteers. Oh, no, wait. It's just me. The only dragon who cares if you live or die." "Aww. You totally care if I live or die, too." "Also confronting scavengers. No, no, no, thanks. Not for me." "Someday I'll throw a sword-waving scavenger at you and see how tough you are." " I'd rather keep an eye on you. And all the dragons you're about to go chat with who literally want to kill you." "Itd'' be a huge battle. That might even end the war itself." Qibli: "It's true. Winter is honorable. He's no sneak-in-the-night assassin." Deathbringer: "Hey, ouch." "The whole point of a top-secret invisible guard is for them to be invisible and secret." "By yourself? With three little dragonets to protect you?" '' ''"Holy mother of lava, I'm supposed to kill THAT?"- When sent on a mission in Assassin to kill Commander Tempest "Im not the one who got locked up in a lava prison" Gallery Pervy2.gif|Glorybringer Deathbringer.jpg Glorybringer.jpg GBR.png|Glory x Deathbringer by Hawky GloryXDeathbringerDA.png|by RhynoBullraq Deathbringer by blueranyk-d6gxcje.png Shade The Nightwing.jpg|Generic NightWing by Joy Ang DSCF3254.jpg|Deathbringer by Queen Clam Dragon Sketch.jpg|Here is a quick sketch. Looks more like a SeaWing, but may be like Deathbringer? AssassinDeathbringer.jpg|A pencil-drawn picture of Deathbringer by AssassinDeathbringer The Nightwings are Coming.jpg DeathBringer.png Thank You...And a Whole Lot More copy.png Dragon (2).jpg|Deathbringer and Glory by YlimE mooP IMG_0156.JPG|Pencil Drawing #2 of Deathbringer by AssassinDeathbringer Every game with a gun is basically the same game also winglets 2 assassin.jpg|Deathbringer's book DeathbringerbyQGTR.jpg|DeathbringerbyQGTR DeathbringerAsACat.jpg|Deathbringer has been '''CATTIFIED. Assasinscene.jpg|The scene in Assassin where Deathbringer is telling Quickstrike about the war and the rival sisters alliances Death + Glory.jpg|Glory and Deathbringer by liighty on DeviantArt Book 3 kindlephoto-901405.jpg|Glory, deathbringers love intrest Monsteraj.jpg|LOL deathbringer animal jam : ) Category:NightWings Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:WT Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Assassin Characters